Missions
Missions, quests, and requests for Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl are listed here. Missions are dispatched from Radha Hall, quests from Golden Deer Pub, and requests from the guild's mansion. Unlike missions and quests, requests that are cancelled are gone for good. Missions Requests The requests granted by each Guildkeeper are randomized each time, although they will always request for items, drops, or to kill monsters that appear in the deepest floor explored by far. The rewards for the requests, be it the items or EXP, will be scaled according to where the player is expected to find them. Completing enough of a Guildkeeper's requests will eventually unlock more Prepare options. As Kupala is not a Guildkeeper in classic mode, her requests are also unavailable. Quests *Quests that have an asterisk(*) after the name will be expanded on in the Quest Notes section. 'Quest Notes' *''Observing Adventurers I: Take Shilleka to B1F, B2F and B3F in the 1st Stratum. She wants to see a deer (Ragelope), boar (Boulder Boar), and a mantis (Reaping Shade). Just walk in the pathway of the FOEs until you see them. You don't need to fight them. *Observering Adventurers II: Take Shilleka to the healing spring on B8F. *Looking for Memories: The basket is found in D1 of B2F. *Horticulture: Place the plant at C2 on B7F. *Explorer's Guild Trial: Enemies do not spawn in the room with the Wyvern, so it is a good place to safely pass time. In Story Mode, you can opt to return to the spring to rest at 7PM each day, then sleep in to regain control at 12PM instead of 7AM, skipping a total of 17 in-game hours per day. * 'The Lucky Coin':'' He dropped his coin near the Wyvern’s lair. You need to head to B8F, in the northeastern portion of D5, past the healing spring and Chop point. There, when you try to pick up the coin, you will fight a Fire-Eater; a more powerful Firebird. It is still weak to ice. * Scavenging for Ian I': ''You need to get Scrap Iron, Laterite, and Smashed Fossils. They are each found random at each mine point once daily. It will help to boost your mine skill if you are having trouble. * 'The Fossil Charm': You can get fossils for the Old Choker by mining down in the 2nd Stratum. Then, sell the fossils to Shilleka until you can buy the Old Choker. Smashed Fossils are found randomly at each mine point daily. *'''Pest Control: Go the room on B10F that's directly north of the east staircase. *''Remembering the Fallen: There are three articles to find, and can be found in the following locations on B11F: B3, C6, E2 *The Bandit's Treasure: Use the White Key to unlock the White Crystal Door on B5F, and follow it until reaching a large room with a Golem. It resists physical attacks. Once defeated, search any 3 random tiles in the room and then return to the pub. *Official Business II: Simply defeat the monsters that are inside the elevators on B21F. *Official Business III: Collect artifacts that are on B27F/B28F. While only needing one artifact, you get 7000en per artifact, meaning you collect 35,000 for all five. They are not in the main parts of the floor (the pitfalls/damage areas respectively), but are where the stairs are at the top of each map. There are three on B27F and two on B28F. *Find the Detective: You are given three notes left by Austin. "Once property of man, now belonging to the insects who dwell below. The light of the ore becomes the sun. The shadow points to the four doors. From under the sun, south two steps and one, west one step, and again south two steps and one. There, below. The honey shall become an orb and regain its shine." All it is saying is that Austin is, starting at the southern mining point on B11F, is behind the door that is west (on the map, not from the player's perspective) from the center and down the pitfall. When asked, say that the Mine Point was the sun. *Missing Detective: Two more notes from Austin: "Belief for ultimate return to eventual equilibrium necessitates failure. Such easy comfort only reinforces naivete. Escape relief. Has existential laziness prevented mental exercise?" By reading the first letter of each word, it reads BFOURTEENF SE CORNER HELP ME. Note that this corner is also a fishing point for 'Fishing Contest, and if both quests are activated at once you must talk to the detective first before fishing there. *Mystery of the Labyrinth: Just walk back and forth into a dead end until an encounter with the World Sprout appears. *Crab Catchers: NOTE, while the quest is talking about the Aquatic Butchers, you do not fight them in order to get the sample. Go towards the chop point at C2 on B13F, but take a right at the path that's just below it. The crab shell will be at the end. *The Foreign Seeker: Speak to the well-dressed man in the pub to obtain Turtle Feed, then head to the northern part of B13F (which, in turn, requires going up from the northeast corner of B14F) to find the turtle tracks. Set down the feed, then keep the spot out of an immediate line of sight for the Lure Turtle to spawn. *Work Stoppage: Defeat the Medusa Trees that are at the three event points on B17F. One in A1, B6, and D4. *The Gold Enthusiast III: Defeat Iwaoropenelep again. The Gold Feather will be obtained as a valuable item after the fight; there is no need to get the Golden Plume conditional drop. *Ivory Princess' Dream I: Talk to the butler in the pub, and then the Pure Maiden afterwards. You can either have a Medic or a Hexer in the party, or collect five Pure Roots from Hexroots to complete the quest. *I Refuse Thee, Death: Talk to the Pure Maiden and collect Mugwort, Death Stem, and Red Blood. *Remembrance of a Friend: Talk to the people around town about the man who died, and they will suggest what to lay on his grave. Tiny Petal, Crabapple, Sap Wine, Hard Shard, Targe, Pipe Tobacco, Herb Wreath, and Prayer Flute. Targe can be bought from Shilleka's goods, while the Pipe Tobacco, Herb Wreath, and Prayer Flute can be gifted from the shopkeepers and locals. The rest can either be mined, chopped, or taken from the Labyrinth. *Phantom of the Forest: Unlock the Violet Crystal door on B11F and follow it until on the right side of B7F. Alraune is in a small room, similar to the Golem, and must be defeated in order to finish the quest. Alraune is weak to Fire while resisting Ice and Volt. *Reversal of the Poles: Stepping off an invisible path will take you back to the stairs on B18F. All you have to do is walk in a straight line until hitting something until you reach the the targeted spot. In other words, from the stairs: North, West, South, East (if correct you will be on line with the Take point), and North, and you will meet a Diabolix. Upon defeating it, take one more step north so you're facing the tree and turn West. *Sealed Monster: Walk East on B16F until reaching a shortcut point, then go down the stairs to B17F. Go to through the room of Medusa Trees to the door in the back where the Manticore is. It is resistant to all Elemental attacks. *Lost Pet; Reward Offered: Latche is located on B25F, in F1. *Song from the Depths: On B25F, take the elevators on the left side of B23F all the way down to B25F. *Remnants of Age Past: There are five Ankhs in total on B24F: A1, B3, B4, D2, E5. *Awakening the Serpent: Take the Ankh Motor to the place where you activated the elevators on B21F. After doing so, go to B25F where you battled Etreant to find the Storm Emperor, which is weak to Fire and resists Volt. After completing this quest, the level cap will be raised 10 levels. *Proof of Heroism: Speak to the drunkard at the pub, then head to B16F and head to the southeast corner of the floor. Instead of taking a right to return towards the door, look straight to unlock a previously-inaccessible shortcut, which opens a new area that ultimately leads upwards to B15F. This is where a majority of that floor is mapped out. There is a room that takes up most of A1, and the frozen arm will be in there. You can also activate a shortcut here by going south of that room to a lilypad, which will take you to a shortcut in E1 that could not be activated previously. *Call of the Wyvern: Go down to B8F (it is easier to do this by using the stairs that are at the back of the lair, rather than where the main stairs are) and battle the Wyvern. It is weak to Ice while resisting Fire and Volt. *Chef's Latest Request: Obtain the conditional drop Cursed Root from Evilroots that are found in Claret Hollows. Either use a Formaldehyde (if using the same classes as the Story Mode sets) or curse an Evilroot to obtain. *The Legendary Bird: Talk to the Bard at the pub to get the Rare Meat item. You have to go to B28F between 4PM and 7PM and navigate in the dark (do not use the torches) to E3. *Gourmand's Request: Gather Wolf Fang, Bird Limb, Fossil Nest, Red String, and Curse Tusk. These are all dropped by FOEs; Forest Wolf for Wolf Fang, Giant Moa for Bird Limb, Serviator Ant for Fossil Nest, Cruella for Red String, and Arboreal Hulk for Curse Tusk. However, the Fossil Nest is a conditional drop, met by petrifying the Serviator Ant. *The Azure Colossus: Return to the room where you got the arm from ''Proof of Heroism ' on B15F, and you will be met with the Blizzard King. It resist Ice and is weak to Volt. After completing this quest, the level cap will be raised 10 levels. Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Category:Quests